The Days in The School
by Nutty.Chan
Summary: Dos nuevos estudiantes provenientes de Viridian City y New Bark Town llegan a un nuevo instituto, sin saber que uno de ellos encontrará el amor muy cerca de él y que las puertas del destino solo harán que se acerquen cada vez más - En conjunto con Red20 -
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Este es un Fics que estamos haciendo junto con Red20. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi cuando comenzamos a escribirlo.

**The Days in School**

**Capitulo 1.**

_Las vacaciones de verano terminaban en la región de Jotho y las primeras campanadas que daba la escuela en el centro de Goldenrod City hacía que todos los estudiantes apresuraran el paso para ingresar al instituto, aunque solo un chico era el único en que corría por las calles de aquella ciudad con su tostada aún en la boca._

- Maldición, no de nuevo, espero llegar a tiempo a clases - _dijo un chico de cabello moreno y de ojos ámbares correr a máxima velocidad dejando una estela de polvo detrás de él._

_Tras los últimos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Gold solo pudo tropezarse en el camino, a escasos segundos de que la puerta sea cerrada_

- Gracias a dios que llegue - _dijo él sorprendido por su velocidad después de tragarse con el impacto su tostada._

- Ya era hora idiota. No podía pasar a clases sin ti, recuerda que tenemos que avisar que somos nuevos aquí - _le informó su amigo pelirrojo mientras le ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse._

- Gracias Silver, pero si tú me hubieras despertado como buen vecino, hubiera llegado temprano le espetó a su amigo pelirrojo mientras se levantaba con su mano.

- No soy tu madre para levantarte. Ahora vayamos a nuestro salón que para tu buena suerte estamos en la misma clase - _le dijo él seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, caminando en dirección a su salón._

_La mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en el salón de clases, las campana ya habían tocado, anunciando ya el principio de las clases, los murmullos que se escuchaban hay fueron remplazados por silencio al ver entrar a la profesora Encina._

Bueno, bienvenidos nuevamente a clases chicos, me alegra verlos nuevamente aquí en la escuela - _sonrió aquella profesora mientras se presentaba a sus alumnos_ -. Espero que se divirtieran en sus vacaciones porque hoy acaban de terminar - _les dice ella con una gran sonrisa sádica, como esperando temor por parte de ellos_ -. Como sea, hoy tenemos dos nuevos invitados en nuestra clase, así que espero que se lleven bien con sus nuevos compañeros.

_La profesora castaña de aquel grupito se acercó a la puerta para dejar entrar a aquellos chicos, a lo que muchos de los alumnos solo murmuraban sobre la apariencia de sus nuevos compañeros y sacar conclusiones al verlos entrar._

- Bueno chicos, ellos son Gold-san - dijo señalando al chico moreno con curiosos googles pegados a su cabeza -, y este otro es Silver-san - _mencionó luego de tomar al pelirrojo en sus manos, logrando que muchas chicas suspiraran por ver lo tímido que se veía tras aquella presentación _-. Chicos, ¿por qué no se presentan? - _pidió su profesora muy sonriente a ambos._

- Bueno, como dijo la profesora, mi nombre es Gold, soy de pueblo Primavera, pero mi familia se mudó aquí. Mi meta es ser un médico _"solo porque hay muchas enfermeras lindas ahí" _– _se dijo esto último en su mente y prosiguió sonriente_ -, así que si hay alguna chica que quiera ser doctora, favor de pasar su número conmigo - _dijo sonriente mientras dejaba a relucir sus dientes debajo de aquella sonrisa confianzuda._

_El salón quedo en silencio por tal presentación que solo interrumpió aquel silencio su amigo que estaba a su lado. Mientras que por el otro lado, su amigo pelirrojo suspiro por un instante para continuar con su presentación._

- Bueno... Mi nombre es Silver, nací en Viridian City, en la región de Kanto, pero vivía en New Bark Town, también me mude a esta ciudad - _tomó silencio, respirando profundamente y luego continuo _-, pero es la primera vez que conozco a este tipo - dijo de inmediato apuntando a Gold con suma pena por lo que dijo.

- Oye, si eres como mi hermano, ¿para qué lo niegas? - _le espetó Gold a Silver muy ofendido por sus palabras _-. Bueno, solo diles qué quieres ser y ya, chico serio.

- He... Bueno... Me gustaría ser profesor algún día... - _respondió un poco sonrojado por aquellas palabras de su amigo._

- Jeje, ese chico sí que es tierno no Crys - _dijo una chica castaña divertida a su amiga que se encontraba un puesto adelante de ella._

- ¿Uh? ¿Tú Crees Sapphy? - _quedó un tanto pensativa mientras veía fijamente al chico peli rojo de al frente_ -. B-Bueno si es bastante lindo.

- En cambio ese otro… - _arqueo una ceja mientras veía con "asco" al chico que ya podían tachar de pervertido_ -, sí que son diferentes.

_Crystal no despegaba la vista de los dos chicos nuevos que se encontraban al frente, al parecer les llamaba mucho la atención._

- Bien… - _continuo la profesora_ -, ahora me encargaré de darles un lugar a nuestros nuevos alumnos. Veamos... - _la profesora inspecciona los dos puestos libres que se encontraban en el salón y decidía como acomodar a los chicos nuevos_ - Bien... Silver-san, tu tomaras aquel lugar que está ahí - _dijo ella apuntando al lugar que se encontraba junto a Crystal_ -. Y tu Gold-san tomaras aquel otro asiento - _apuntó al que se encontraba a un lado de Silver._

- Genial - _dijo él muy contento mientras apretaba su brazo a él con una señal de decir: "ya la hice"_ -. "Así sí podre copiarle a Silver en el examen de nuevo" -_ se dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba su lugar muy sonriente._

. Oye... - _Susurró la chica para el nuevo compañero que tendría como vecino_ – Silver, ¿verdad? Bienvenido - _Le dio una sonrisa_ - Me llamo Crystal, pero puedes decirme Crys - _se presentó amablemente al peli rojo que ahora se sentaba a su lado._

- Hem... Hola... Crystal-san, mucho gusto... - _respondió sonrojado por tal sorpresiva presentación pues casi no hablaba con nadie o con ninguna chica a excepción de su considerada "hermana" Blue _-. Espero que nos llevemos bien

- Lo mismo espero_ - le dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió su atención a la profesora._

- Bien, ya basta de murmullos que debemos de empezar con la clase - _pidió su profesora mientras daba golpecitos al pizarrón con un gis _-. Ahora, vayan sacando sus libros de matemáticas en la página 9 mientras yo les pongo las operaciones que veremos hoy.

_Las horas fueron pasando y la primera clase fue terminando con todos los alumnos muy cansados por los dictados de su profesora, con excepción de Silver que parecía estar muy contento con la clase._

_Por otro lado, la chica que se sentaba a su lado lo veía sorprendida. Nadie soportaba un dictado de su profesora, y por otro lado, le era sorprendente que lo disfrutara, sentía admiración a ese chico por su imponencia ante la clase más aburrida y pesada de la escuela. _

_Pasando las primeras clases, la hora del almuerzo acababa de llegar y todos los alumnos se contentaron de oír la campana, levantándose todos de sus asientos y estirando sus músculos en sus lugares para luego ir a comer algo para recuperar energías._

- Oye bro, vamos a comer juntos. ¿Quieres? - _pidió el chico oji ámbar mientras se acercaba a él._

- Hem... Está bien, solo espérame un segundo, tengo que guardar unas cosas - _pidió el pelirrojo mientras giraba su vista a su mochila._

- Bien, como sea, te espero en la cafetería - _refunfuñó su amigo mientras se retiraba del lugar._

_Luego de salir del salón Gold al tener una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta, el joven de cabellos pelirrojos solo suspiraba un poco por la impertinencia de su amigo por lo hiperactivo que es sin darse cuenta que ello llamaba la atención de alguien más a un lado de su asiento._

- Él es tu amigo, ¿no? – _dijo la chica de al lado de su asiento al pelirrojo llamando así la atención de su compañero peli rojo, dejando escapar un suspiro._

- C-Claro... E-Es mi amigo.

_Le respondió el pelirrojo nervioso por tal repentina pregunta y su rostro se coloreo de un color carmesí por no hablar mucho con mujeres, intentando ser algo indiferente hacía ella sin demasiado éxito. Aunque luego giro su vista hacía ella para no ser descortés a su saludo._

- D-Disculpa... Tu nombre es Crystal, ¿no es así? U-Un placer - _dijo él levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia hacía ella._

- ¿Eh? este no es necesario que me hagas reverencia - _comenzó a mover sus manos de lado un lado a otro mientras en su rostro notaba un leve sonrojo_ -, a-además el placer es mío Silver - _le sonrió amablemente._

- G-Gracias _- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y giro para esquivar su mirada_ -. Bueno... Me voy a comer, espero que nos llevemos bien en clases. Hasta luego - _le dijo tímidamente mientras caminaba a la puerta y despedirse de ella aún sin verle al rostro._

- Silver... ¿Eh? - _dio una ligera sonrisa y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, al terminar eso, se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse rápidamente a la cafetería e ir almorzar con sus amigas._

_Al salir a buscar la cafetería de la escuela para dar con su "mejor amigo de la infancia", Silver busco por todos lados en aquella nueva escuela a Gold, quien estaba disfrutando de unos cuantos emparedados que había comprado en aquel lugar y degustando un jugo para pasarse los bocados que aún tenía en la garganta por comérselos como si fuera lo único de comer en el mundo._

- Oye idiota, deja de comer de esa forma que terminaras matándote - _le comentó seriamente el pelirrojo a su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda para que se pasara el bocado sin ahogarse._

- Oh, ¿te preocupas por mí? ¿No estarás enfermo? - _preguntó Gold al ver la forma en que se preocupaba su amigo._

- Hump... Ese no es asunto tuyo - _respondió seriamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y le arrebataba uno de sus emparedados._

- Claro, tienes suerte de tener un gran amigo tan guapo, amable e inteligente como yo o te morirías de hambre - _le replicó su amigo mientras seguía comiendo de sus emparedados un poco más lento_ -. A todo esto, tú tienes más dinero que yo. ¿Por qué es que no te compraste algo? ¿Acaso viniste sin dinero?

- ¿Quien dijo que no tengo dinero? Solo no quise comprarme algo hoy - _le respondió seriamente mientras daba otro bocado a su emparedado de forma molesta._

- Vaya, si que eres un mal amigo.

- Cállate que si no, no te dejo copiar en el siguiente examen.

- Tsk, como sea. De todos modos, ¿viste el tipo de bombones que nos toco en nuestra clase? Yo si le clavaba los dientes a alguna de... - _antes de poder continuar recibió un codazo de parte de su amigo._

- Mejor vete olvidándote de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Recuerda la última vez que intentaste hacer algo como eso - _le recordó su amigo con severidad mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Siendo esa la principal causa de que se tuvieran cambiar de escuela ambos._

- Eso es agua pasada. No creas que volveré a caer en lo mismo - _le espetó molesto mientras se frotaba el estomago por aquel golpe._

- Pues más te vale que sea así y te comportes como un caballero esta vez.

- Claro, claro, como si tú no te hubieras fijado en alguna de estas chicas - _este comentario sonrojo al pelirrojo pero paso inadvertido por su amigo quien continuo hablando para sí _-, son todas unas preciosuras. Pero claro, no puedes decirme nada porque siempre te la pasas abrazado a tu hermana mayor y es la única mujer con quien has hablado en toda tu vida.

_Esas palabras molestaron a su amigo quien estaba a punto de darle una abofetada a Gold, pero antes, el chico de googles continuo con unas carcajadas y palmaditas a la espalda del pelirrojo que dejaron perplejo._

- Jeje, solo bromeaba contigo. Espero que esta vez te gradúes en la escuela del casanova como yo y rompas con ese miedo a las mujeres para que al fin tengas una novia - _eso sonrojo a Silver y antes de poder decir palabra alguna y contener un par de lagrimas que amenazaban a salir de sus ojos por lo buen amigo que es Gold, el chico le interrumpió de golpe_ -. Y si consigues una novia bonita, espero que le preguntes si tiene una hermana...

¡BAAAM!

Silver le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

- Maldito idiota pervertido, no sé cómo es que sigues siendo mi amigo.

Exclamó molesto mientras volvía a lo suyo con su emparedado y le dejaba un par de billetes enfrente de Gold por el resto del almuerzo que engullo mientras su estado de inconsciencia.

Al llegar a la cafetería la peli azul se quedo parada en la entrada buscando con la vista a las chicas con quien se suponía iba a almorzar.

- ¡Oye! ¡Crys aquí estamos! - gritó la Castaña llamando la tención de su amiga.

- Lamento llegar tarde jeje - _se disculpa mientras toma asiento con las chicas_ - Estaba un tanto distraída.

- De seguro fue por el chico nuevo, ¿no? - _comentó la rubia mientras daba un bocado a su comida._

- ¿Eh? ¿Te quedaste con el Pervertido? No puedo creerlo Crys - _preguntó un tanto sorprendida a su amiga._

- ¿Uh? vamos no tengo tan malos gustos - _le dio una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las Hamburguesas que habían comprado._

- Cambiando el tema... Yellow. ¿Cómo te va con Red-san? - _preguntó la castaña a su tímida amiga con un tono bastante burlón._

_La reacción de la pequeña Yellow fue bastante divertida ver ya que su rostro comenzó a colocarse rojo y el jugo que estaba tomando quedo esparcido por todo el lugar._

- ¿P-P-Por qué l-la p-pregunta S-Sapphy? - _preguntó ella tímidamente._

- Bueno, teníamos que hablar de algo, ¿no? - _respondió riéndose de su amiga._

_Luego de terminar sus almuerzos las 3 chicas se pararon, luego de limpiar el pequeño desorden que causo la mayor de las tres, se dirigieron a la azotea para poder hablar con más calma y esperaban tranquilamente que esa hora terminara para poder volver a las clases._

_Un pequeño bostezo escapo de su boca, el aburrimiento ya era demasiado y caeria dormida en cualquier momento._

- ¡Gua, no soporto más! Yellow. ¿Podría recostarme en tus piernas? - _preguntó la castaña a su amiga._

- ¿Eh? B-Bueno... Puedes recostarte… - _inmediatamente la chica de ojos zafiros se recostó en las piernas de su amiga sin dejarle terminar._

- Gracias Yellow, ya entiendo por qué Red-san te quiere tanto - _aquel comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara bastante._

- P-Pero que t-tonterías esta d-diciendo Sapphy... S-Solo te deje recostarte un momento - _reclamó tímidamente la mayor._

- Sapphire tiene razón, Yellow... eres tan tierna y linda de seguro que Red babea por ti - _dijo la peli azul haciendo sonrojar mas a la chica._

- C-Crys. N-No digas esas cosas – _pidió Yellow tímidamente._

- Jaja, vale lo siento – _se disculpó su amiga sonriéndole divertida._

- Por cierto Crys... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto cuando tocaron para ir almorzar?... R-realmente estabas con el pervertido - _preguntó de manera "preocupada" Sapphire._

- Vamos Sapphy... S-Sabemos que Crystal no se dejaría llevar por ninguno de los chicos de la clase - _respondió la rubia bastante alegre._

- ¡Aw! bueno solo tenía curiosidad...

_Un ligero suspiro escapo de la chica peliazul siendo captado por una de sus amigas._

- ¿S-Sucede algo Crys? - _preguntó la mayor observando fijamente a la chica ya nombrada._

- ¿Eh? N-no sucede nada Yellow, solo me distraje - _respondió de manera un tanto nerviosa._

- ¿Uh? - _ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas por la reacción de su amiga_ -. "¿Por qué está nerviosa?" se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

_Crystal dejo de observar a aquello que había captado su atención y se sentó junto con sus dos amigas mientras trataban un tema divertido para pasar el resto de la hora._

_Tras acabar el periodo de descanso, todos en el instituto volvieron a su rutinario horario de clases para retomar con sus estudios, aunque los chicos nuevos parecían estar algo perdidos por el lugar en el que estaban, pues Gold era quien se tomo las molestias de dirigirlos a su siguiente clase, pero lo hizo demasiado mal que llegaron algo tarde a tiempo suficiente para que el profesor siguiente aún no llegase._

- Gold, eres un idiota, a punto estuvimos de llegar tarde a la clase - _le regañó su amigo mientras tomaba su asiento._

- No te preocupes que tu cabello se volverá plateado con rojo por tu estrés. Ni ha llegado el profe - _le dijo él sin preocupación recargándose en su asiento._

- Como sea, no me gusta llegar tarde a una clase.

- Claro, como estudiante de honor que eres - _se burló su amigo aún mirando al techo._

- Será mejor que te comportes aunque sea un poco.

- Claro, claro, haré lo que pueda - _le dijo sonriente mientras agitaba su mano frente a su amigo sin verle a la cara para no darle tanta importancia al asunto._

- Ustedes dos. ¿Qué es eso de llegar a estas horas? - _les regañó la peli azul colocándose al frente de ambos chicos._

- Oye, ¿qué te crees? ¿La delegada de clases acaso? - _preguntó el chico de googles molesto con una mirada seria._

- Disculpa a este bruto, él fue quien hizo que nos perdiéramos en primer lugar, aún somos nuevos y no me hizo caso a mis indicaciones - _le respondió con seriedad a Crystal sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y sin levantarse de su lugar._

- Oye. No me digas así - le dijo molesto amenazándolo con un puño frente a él.

- Uh... Bueno por el hecho de que son nuevos creo que estarán perdonados - _desvió la mirada para no seguir observando a los ojos platas de su compañero _-. Así que mejor que no lo vuelvan hacer... - _terminó de hablar la peli azul y tomo asiento al lado del chico nuevo esperando a que llegara el próximo profesor._

- Vaya chica tan más rara es esta... Y seria... Ya esta, así la llamaré de aquí adelante, _"chica súper seria"_ - _dijo Gold con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el asiento al lado de Silver._

- Tú y tus apodos. ¿Hasta cuándo maduraras? - _pidió su amigo molesto mientras intentaba contener la paciencia de las estupideces de Gold._

- Tranquilo rojillo, no lastima a nadie - _se burló Gold mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa al recostarse en su asiento._

- No, pero molesta. Ni se te ocurra decirle eso ha...

_Antes de poder seguir reprimiendo a Gold, el chico de googles se levanto de inmediato y a grandes zancadas se acerco a Crystal._

- Oye chica súper seria, ¿puedes darme la hora? - _pidió él de la forma más "amable que pudo" mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos._

- C-chica súper seria... - _repitió con un tono bastante molesto apretando con fuerza el libro que tenía en sus manos en esos momentos_ - Hum... No tengo por qué darte la hora - _respondió con un tono de seriedad mientras desviaba su mirada bastante molesta._

- Ja, claro - _recargando su codo contra el escritorio de ella, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa _-, cualquier chica hermosa como tú me daría la hora, anda. ¿Por qué no me dices que te vuelvo loco? - _le responde en un tono seductor acortando la distancia entre sus rostros._

- ¿E-Eh? - _al haberse dado cuenta de que el chico se encontraba muy cerca su rostro tomo un color rojo bastante intenso_ - ¿Q-qué se supone que estás diciendo?... ¿Volverme loca por alguien como tú? Creo que se te subió el aire a la cabeza Gold - _respondió rápidamente mientras trataba de alejarse de aquel chico_ -. Así que no seas Idiota y vete a tu lugar - _levantó la voz la peli azul._

_El chico de googles no quería un no como respuesta, aparte de imaginarse de que ella solo ocultaba lo que sentía por él, a lo que se acerco con pasos galantes a ella y la tomo del brazo con brusquedad._

- Mira chiquilla, a mi me consta que sientes algo por mí, así que no te hagas la importante y admítelo - _le dijo él jalándola más hacía él para que sus ojos se encontrasen muy de cerca._

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?... ¡Tonto pervertido! - _acto seguido solo se escucho la fuerte cachetada que le dio la chica peli azul al nuevo chico de cabellos negros._

- Auch, auch, auch... Eres una... - _antes de poder terminar de hablar, alguien lo detuvo, o más bien lo calló con un golpe seco a su cabeza._

- Deja de estar causando estragos, idiota pervertido - _regañó el chico pelirrojo con el puño sostenido en el aire _-. Lamento mucho lo que te hizo mi amigo, es que es un... Es un idiota. Lamento las molestias - _le dijo seriamente mientras hacía una reverencia frente a Crystal _-. Si me permites, me encargaré de disciplinarlo - _y dicho esto, se llevo arrastrando a Gold fuera del salón, dejando escuchar desde afuera varios alaridos provenir del chico de goolges._

- ¿Pero qué se ha creído ese chico?... - _dijo refiriéndose a Gold mientras caminaba hacia la salida siendo detenida así por su amiga castaña acompañada de su otra buena amiga Yellow _- ¿Sapphy, Yellow?

- Dime Crys. ¿¡Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder!? - _preguntó rápidamente la chica_ -. Ese pervertido no te hizo algo, ¿o sí?

- O vamos tranquilízate Sapphire, el no hizo nada, y si lo hubiera intentado no saldría vivo de esa - _trató de tranquilizarla mientras asomaba su vista afueras del salón, viendo la discusión que mantenía el peli rojo con el chico de googles._

- ¿Crys? ¿Sucede algo? - _preguntó preocupada la rubia_ - ¿Estas sonrojada?...

- ¿Eh? s-sonrojada? no sera que... realmente te gusta ese tipo? - _volvió a preguntar bastante sorprendida mientras veía a la chica peli azul_ - ¡Eh! ¿¡Crystal!?

- Bueno no creo que le guste en verdad pero... – _Yellow fue interrumpida de inmediato por Sapphire._

- No Yellow, no digas nada que ya entendí todo… !Crystal se enamoro de un delincuente! - _gritó exaltada colocando sus manos en su cabeza mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro._

- ¿Eh? ¡Por favor no te haga ideas equivocadas! – _pidió Yellow a su amiga por tantas ideas alocadas que tenía._

_Ambas chicas continuaban con su pequeña conversación, mientras que la peli azul miraba aun con un leve sonrojo al chico de ojos plata que la había tratado tan bien cuando apenas era el primer día que se conocían._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

La siguiente y última hora en el instituto de Goldenrod City inicio un poco intenso. Gold el chico problemático de Newbark Town había armado un pequeño escandalo enfrente de la delegada de la clase Crystal, dándole un nuevo apodo para seguir molestando y después de ser protegida por el chico pelirrojo proveniente de Viridian City. Aquella chica se sentía embelesada por ver a aquel pelirrojo sin darse cuenta aún de los reclamos de sus amigas que seguían manteniendo una discusión con ella por los malentendidos que habían apenas visto.

Pero esa situación se iba a quedar por otro lado, pues ahora la siguiente clase estaba por empezar y el profesor que tocaba a esa hora entraba torpemente tropezándose por la entrada y recogiendo los papeles que había tirado en el camino, ocasionando las risas de todos sus alumnos.

- Oh, ya los perdí de nuevo – murmuró para sí el torpe profesor de anteojos mientras recogía sus papeles.

- Ese profesor sí que es un idiota – dijo entre las risas el chico de googles mientras intentaba calmar sus ansias de decir algo más ofensivo.

- Por favor, guarda la calma en esta clase – pidió su amigo pelirrojo –. Si sigues así, te cobraré la comida de la siguiente clase.

- Hum… – Gold lanzó un bufido molesto por tal comentario. Detestaba que tuviera la razón –. Bien, trataré de ser un chico modelo – le respondió en sarcasmo y con una voz chillona mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

- Bueno chicos, soy su... – el profesor de pelo castaño agarró un pedazo de tiza y empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón –. Profesor de esta clase, el profesor Elm. Les daré la clase de matemáticas, así que saquen sus libros y ábranlo en la página 7.

Todos los chicos hicieron caso a su profesor cuatro ojos e hicieron caso a sus explicaciones que daba a todos en el pizarrón con mucha atención, pero solo una persona estaba siendo indiferente a la clase, una chica de cabellos azules que no apartaba la vista del joven pelirrojo quien se veía muy entusiasmado con la clase de matemáticas que inclusive se había puesto unos lentes rojos de una cajita dentro de su mochila para leer los problemas de su libro.

Sin prestar ninguna clase de atención a su libro, la chica veía divertida a su compañero peli rojo al verlo tan concentrado en sus estudio.

-_"Las gafas realmente le quedan" _– pensó dando una leve risa, mientras seguía observando al joven de ojos plata.

-Señorita se le ve muy distraída... ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó un tanto preocupado el profesor acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Eh? Ah... _"¿Cuando llego?"_... Estoy bien... No es nada – respondió inmediatamente con un tono nervioso llamando así la atención de toda la clase.

- Bueno, si ese es el caso. ¿Podría pasar al pizarrón a responder la pregunta 5 de su libro? – preguntó el profesor mientras le daba la tiza que tenía hacía su alumna.

- D-De acuerdo – respondió sin más remedio tomando la tiza para dirigirse a responder en el pizarrón.

Las campanas interrumpieron la clase dando entendido que era ya el final de la jornada de clases, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en todas partes, la mayoría de los alumnos ordenaron sus cosas para retirarse e irse hacia sus casa incluyendo a los dos nuevos de la clase.

- ¡Eh! Crys que te parece si...

- Lo siento Sapphy tengo algo que hacer ahora... – interrumpió a la castaña levantándose de su lugar –. Nos veremos mañana – dicho esto se fue del salón dejando a Sapphire atrás.

- Yellow... ya la perdimos – murmuró a su amiga rubia que se acercaba –. Crys... Le tomó interés a ese tipo – dijo frustrada dejándose caer al suelo.

La peli azul se encontraba caminando por los pasillos siguiendo al chico de cabellos rojos que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos llegando hasta la azotea a donde esos dos chicos se dirigían

- ¡S-Silver! – gritó la chica llamando la atención de ambos.

Los dos chicos nuevos habían salido a tomar aire fresco antes de tener que regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Silver aún tenía asuntos que arreglar con su amigo con respecto a su comportamiento ante la chica de cabellos azules. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba que su amigo fuera un irrespetuoso con las chicas, más por el hecho de que por ese mismo motivo fue el que fueran cambiados de la escuela de la que asistían anteriormente y ser alejados de su preciada onee-chan, Blue. Pero a mitad de aquellos reclamos que no fueron tomados en serio por sorpresa con aquel grito de la persona quien Silver estaba defendiendo.

- Oye Silver. La chica súper seria de nuestra clase te está hablando – le dijo entre risas burlonas levantándose del suelo –. Parece que tendrás una nueva y linda onee-chan en esta escuela.

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar más al pelirrojo, pues el grito que ella le dio como aviso hizo que se quedara intimidado y sorprendido.

- S-Solo cállate. Hablaremos en casa sobre esto – le respondió Silver tratando de ser indiferente hacía su amigo y acercándose a Crystal con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero si necesitas una mano o dos, solo grítame – se burló Gold mientras esquivaba a Crystal, guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de ahí.

El azabache fue simplemente ignorado por Crystal, ella se estaba colocando nerviosa y en cualquier momento podría salir corriendo del lugar.

- _"Vamos, solo tengo que darle las gracias para eso vine que tan difícil puede ser"_ – se regañó mentalmente y dirigió su vista al chico que estaba enfrente – ¡Silver! – volvió a llamar aumentando el nerviosismo –. Y-Yo... T-Te – comenzó con tartamudeos no muy propios de ella –. _"Vamos solo es decir gracias"_ – se dijo nuevamente tratando de dar ánimos para hablar con el pelirrojo –. Yo... Quería agradecerte – le dijo dando una pequeña reverencia – R-realmente te agradezco por lo que hiciste.

El chico pelirrojo se sintió más avergonzado con ella por tan repentina declaración. En sí, no esperaba que ella fuera a buscarle por algo que en sí ni era del todo interés para él. Solo hacía algo que era correcto y con lo que fue educado a hacer por su padre Giovanni. Ser Cortez con las chicas. Para él le daba igual si le daban las gracias o no, pero era la primera vez que una chica venía a decirle eso.

- C-Claro... N-No hay problema – respondió él sonrojado aun intentando ser indiferente hacía ella sin mucho éxito –. Solo hice lo que me parecía correcto. No me des las gracias por eso, por favor –dijo intentando rodearle y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica –. Solo no te molestes tanto con él. Siempre ha sido un inmaduro – luego de esto se despidió cortésmente de ella haciendo una reverencia y salir de ahí bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

A la chica solo se le escapo un suspiro, dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo colocando su mano a la altura de su pecho.

- Uff... – suspiró cansada la chica ya un poco más calmada levantándose así –. Hoy si ha sido un día agotador – murmuró la chica dirigiéndose a la salida.

Las clases dieron final después de aquel suceso y el lugar quedo vació, pues todos los estudiantes del instituto habían ido a sus respectivos hogares para descansar y recuperar energías y así volver a su jornada de estudios. Pero ante esto, en las calles de Goldenrod City, un par de chicos se la pasaban peleando por el día escolar que tuvieron.

- Tú en serio que eres insoportable. No puedes dejarme ser como soy – le regañó el moreno a su amigo pelirrojo con las mejillas infladas de donde iba su discusión.

- Si te dejara ser como eres volverá a pasar lo mismo que en la escuela anterior y tendremos que cambiarnos de escuela de nuevo – regañó a su amigo el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba aceleradamente.

- Oye, oye, ya te dije que no volverá a pasar. En verdad lamento meterte en ese asunto, pero ya no volverá a pasar – Gold le pidió disculpas a su amigo mientras le seguía el paso.

- Pues deja de molestar a las chicas y con eso me basta – le respondió molesto mientras detenía el paso y le encaraba.

- Está bien, trataré de ser menos yo con ellas. Pero tendrás que dejarme copiar la tarea de hoy -dijo sonriente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Silver.

- Como sea. Espero que cumplas tu palabra.

- Oye bro, me ofendes realmente. Tal vez sea un desgraciado, pero hasta yo cumplo con mi palabra.

- Está bien, está bien. Solo cúmplela y ya.

Después de esto, la situación se vio más tranquila entre estos dos durante el camino hasta sus respectivos hogares.

En la salida del instituto se podía ver a una joven castaña bastante desesperada, más de lo normal mientras que la rubia de su amiga más pequeña que ella trataba de calmarla con palmaditas en la espalda de su compañera.

- Por favor Sapphire calmante – pidió la chica con cierto tono de desesperación.

- P-Pero Yellow no podemos dejarlo así Crys ella...

- Vamos ella es bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola – dijo la chica con bastante seguridad.

- ¡Pero Crystal!

- Pasa algo conmigo... – respondió una voz de tras de la castaña haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

- C-Crys... – llamó Sapphire con nerviosismo tratando de calmarse por aquel susto que le había dado su amiga –. ¿Qué haces saliendo tan tarde?

- Tenía unas cosas que hacer... – dijo desviando la mirada al recordar lo sucedido en la azotea.

- No te habrás quedado con ese delincuente - preguntó un poco insegura por su compañera.

-Vamos Sapphy sabes que no soy de ese tipo de gustos – aseguró su amiga dándole una sonrisa a su compañera.

- Es cierto - continuó Yellow –. Así que dejemos esto y vamos a casa... – dicho eso las tres comenzaron a caminar.

- Por cierto, ¿qué estaban haciendo aquí aún? – indagó Crystal algo confundida aún por la espera de sus amigas.

- Es que no es obvio... Esperamos por ti – respondió la chica castaña.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno... Recuerda que hoy quedamos en tu casa Crys – agregó con una sonrisa la rubia.

- ¡Yeap! ¡Así que hoy vamos a divertirnos! – levantó su mano emocionada.

- No olvides tus deberes Sapphire – comentó la peli azul haciendo que la emoción de la castaña se fuera rápidamente.

- P-Pero Crys aún hay tiempo mañana y...

- Nada de peros Sapphire! debes concentrarte en tus estudios ahora... – menciono estrictamente haciendo que la castaña hiciera un puchero como si de niña pequeña se tratase, Yellow solo reía divertida ante la escena mientras se dirigían a casa de la peli azul.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a casa de Crystal y ya habían acabado con sus deberes teniendo así un largo tiempo libre sin nada que hacer. Yellow había hecho unos bocadillos para las 3 chicas y Sapphire se encontraba dibujando círculos de lo más aburrida en su cuadernos, mientras que la peli azul leía un libro.

- Me aburro – gritó la castaña llamando la atención de sus dos amigas.

- Bueno podríamos ver una película – sugirió la rubia.

- Cierto... ¿Yellow como esta Red?

-¿P-por qué preguntas tan de repente Crys? – preguntó Yellow con su rostro con un leve rojo al recordar al chico que ya se podría considerar su novio.

- No me contaste lo último que hicieron Yellow... – respondió divertida Sapphire al encontrar un tema de conversación.

- B-Bueno... No tenía por qué contarles – el rostro de ella se volvió a tornar de un rojo leve mientras evadía la mirada de sus dos amigas.

- Y dime Yellow... Ustedes dos ya... ¿Se besaron? – Crystal dejo su libro de lado y con una mirada curiosa le preguntó algo que hizo que el rostro de la rubia en vez de aquel rojo leve se tornara a un rojo intenso.

- Tu reacción lo dice todo – comenzó a reír la castaña al ver de esa manera a su amiga.

- P-Pero...

- Jaja tranquila después de todo ya era obvio que iba a suceder eso Yellow – se burló la peli azul.

- Oye, oye y, ¿cómo besa?

- N-n-no lo hace tan mal – respondió apenada ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

- Fue tu primer beso no Yellow... ¿Dime que sentiste? – preguntó nuevamente Crystal.

-¿Ah? El primer beso de Yellow... ¿También será el primero de Red? – dijo la castaña con un rostro de duda.

- Bueno quizás si sea el primero de Red... Aunque.

- La cosa es que fue el primer beso de Yellow ¿no?

- ¡Wa! ¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! – gritó o más bien explotó Yellow por tales comentarios que hacían sus amigas.

- Lo sentimos Yellow – se lamentaron ambas chicas.

- B-Bueno fue mi primer beso y el de Red también lo fue... – dijo la chica volviendo a tener ese sonrojo en su rostro – Y-Ya ven la hora que es será mejor que nos vayamos Sapphire... Nos divertimos Crys ya nos vemos.

- Adiós Crys y sácate al pervertido de la cabeza – ambas chicas se despidieron dejando así a la peli azul dirigiéndose así a sus respectivos hogares.

Con el inicio de un nuevo día, el segundo día de clases iba a dar comienzo de nuevo. Los chicos nuevos del instituto caminaban por las calles de Goldenrod City, esta vez habían partido de sus casas al mismo tiempo, debido a que Gold se despertó temprano y quería molestar como siempre a su amigo, que lo consideraba como un hermano menor, de camino a la siguiente clase.

- Oye Silver. Dime. ¿Ya le has echado el ojo a alguna de las chicas de nuestra clase? – le preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa y con pequeños codazos al hombro.

- ¿P-Pero de qué estás hablando? – preguntó un sonrojado Silver, tratando de sonar molesto.

- Vamos Silver. Creo que esa chica salvaje estaría genial para ti – le respondió sonriente mientras palmeaba la espalda de Silver.

- Tch, mejor deja de hacer eso y apresura el paso o llegaremos tarde a clases – le dijo en un tono cortante mientras apresuraba el paso tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

La primera clase estaba a punto de darse, los alumnos que habían llegado ya estaban armando alboroto entre sí. El profesor de esa hora estaba llegando más que tarde, pero era lo poco que les importaba a los jóvenes estudiantes. Los chicos nuevos ya habían llegado, pero les extrañó que la chica súper seria, como Gold la había nombrado, no se apareciera aún ahí.

- ¿Dónde estará esa chica?... – se preguntó en un susurro mientras veía el asiento vacío que tenía a su lado.

Mientras los alumnos entraban a aquel instituto, no muy lejos de aquel lugar aún seguía una chica disfrutando de sus sueños, la peli azul se despertó con dificultad dándole una mirada al despertador, pegando así un gran salto.

- ¡No puede ser me quede dormida! - gritó Crystal arreglándose para ir al instituto.

Sin demorarse más de 5 minutos se dirigió corriendo antes de que las clases comenzaran, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el profesor de la primera hora solía retrasarse a menudo. Logro llegar a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta principal, se dirigió rápidamente a la clase, no era muy común de ella quedarse dormida y menos llegar tarde. Por suerte de la peli azul el profesor aun no llegaba, dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su lugar para poder descansar un momento, después de esa 'carrera' para llegar a tiempo necesitaba darse un descanso.

- ¡Eh! Crys tu nunca llegas tarde. ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó curiosa la castaña a su amiga que se sentaba atrás de ella.

- Me quede dormida es todo – la peli azul dio un bostezo.

- ¿Uh? eso si es extraño de ti... Bueno descansa mientras no llega el retrasado – dijo Sapphire.

Al momento en que la peli azul empezaba a sentirse cómoda y relajada en su asiento, pues el profesor de su siguiente clase ya había aparecido y la estaba fulminando con una mirada sería y molesta.

- Señorita Crystal. ¿Podría dejar de recostarse sobre su asiento y abrir el libro en la página 7 para leer la siguiente oración de nuestra clase de Historia? – le preguntó el profesor molesto regañando a la chica con su mirada.

- L-Lo siento – se disculpó dando una pequeña reverencia a su profesor abriendo rápidamente su libro, sacando un pequeño gruñido de enojo por parte del profesor.

Ante tal regaño, uno de los alumnos se levantó de su asiento para defender a la chica peli azul que había llegado tarde.

- Discúlpela profesor, sé que ella no volverá a hacerlo. Vino corriendo a su clase y así termino de cansada – le pidió Silver a su profesor de historia mientras él se rascaba su bigote con una vista seria clavada en Crystal.

- Está bien, creo que me he excedido. Apenas es mi primer día de clases con ustedes – respondió seriamente el profesor con un tono comprensivo –. Bueno, me presentaré, soy su profesor Rowan y les impartiré la clase de historia a todos ustedes.

Todos los alumnos respondieron al saludo al mismo tiempo, solo que Crystal se sentía nerviosa por el regaño que había tenido y más aún porque el chico nuevo le hubiera apoyado pues apenas se conocían. Por su parte, Silver miraba con un rostro serio a la chica intentando hacerle un gesto con su mano para que viera que era lo de menos. Y en tanto Gold solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues le molestaba que su mejor amigo sea el alma del salón por comportarse tan maduro y como un caballero, a lo que ideo algo entre manos mientras las clases seguían su curso.

- Bueno hermano, creo que iniciare este día con una pequeña jugarreta contigo.

La primera clase había terminado y el profesor ya se había retirado. Todos los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos para platicar un rato, mientras que Silver solo buscaba algo en su mochila, un libro y sus gafas de lectura para poder entretenerse un rato antes de la siguiente clase.

Mientras Silver buscaba sus pertenencias Crystal solo lo observaba un poco nerviosa, la peli azul se acercó al chico que la había defendido en la clase anterior.

- Gracias por lo de antes – dijo Crystal con una sonrisa en el rostro llamando la atención de su compañero pelirrojo –. Me alegra que aun exista gente como tú – agregó la peli azul haciendo sentir un poco incómodo a su compañero.

Silver dejo lo que estaba haciendo y para ver mejor a Crystal se había quitado sus lentes para ponerlos sobre su pupitre, para luego así encararla con su clásica mirada seria.

- No tienes de qué agradecérmelo. Solo hice lo que parecía correcto – le respondió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, tratando de sonar lo más cortes posible –. Así que no tienes de qué darme las gracias... Por favor.

Mientras que Silver se distraía con su plática con Crystal. Gold empezaba a hacer su jugada para dejarle una jugarreta a su amigo, agarrando un frasco lleno de cuestionable líquido en los lentes del pelirrojo para luego sentarse en su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

- A ver qué haces con esto luego, bro – dijo Gold en voz baja, tratando de calmar su risa.

- Oh vamos... solo te agradezco porque quiero hacerlo. ¿Sí? – aclaró ella con una sonrisa en su rostro –. Así que aunque me digas mil veces que no te agradezca lo seguiré haciendo. ¿De acuerdo?

Silver al ver tanta atención y agradecimiento de esa chica le hacía sentir molesto, detestaba eso, más que eso, odiaba que una chica fuera así de dulce con él, puesto a que solo eso era suficiente para que su rostro se tornara del mismo color que el de su cabello y sintiera que su rostro se sintiera arder en llamas. Quería deshacerse de esa sensación, a lo que actuó con un movimiento rápido y tomo sus gafas de inmediato para intentar ocultar bajo ella su rostro abochornado de ella y también aunque fuera algo grosero de su parte y recibiera un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermana Blue, se ocultó más con uno de los libros que estaba buscando de su mochila.

- C-Cómo sea. No fue nada. Ya puedes retirarte – le respondió en un tono serio mientras tartamudeaba al hablar.

Crystal no dijo nada más asintió ante el comentario del chico dándole una mirada antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar.

- _"No entiendo por qué siempre están serio conmigo…"_ – se preguntó la peli azul tomando su lugar con una mirada pensativa –. "A_ lo mejor hice algo que lo molestara... Debería disculparme"_ – dijo la chica nuevamente en sus pensamientos un tanto distraída –. _"Quizás eso lo molestaría más... Será mejor dejarlo así"_.

El periodo de la segunda clase estaba llegando a su fin y el profesor Birch ya había terminado de dar sus clases de biología, los alumnos solo saltaban de alegría en sus lugares debido a que sus aburridas clases habían terminado y era la hora del receso e ir a disfrutar de sus preciados alimentos.

- Te veo abajo... Bro – le dijo Gold a su amigo tratando de ocultar su risa de la broma que le hizo mientras salía del salón.

- ¿Eh? Sí. Nos vemos... – murmuró Silver algo confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo –. Vamos, él siempre se porta raro - se dijo él mismo para evitar sentirse paranoico.

Luego el chico pelirrojo antes de levantarse de su asiento iba a quitarse sus gafas de su rostro hasta que todos sus intentos deshacerse de ellas eran en vano. Las sentía pegadas a sus oídos. ¿Pegamento? ¿En qué momento pudo haber pasado? Posiblemente fue...

- ¡Gold!

Silver golpeo el pupitre de su asiento y miro en dirección a la salida de su salón, por donde su risueño amigo había salido con una gran sonrisa.

- Este chico... Me las pagara... – maldijo a su amigo mientras seguía tratando de zafarse de sus lentes sin éxito, haciendo que tanto esfuerzo sea captado por todos sus compañeros.

Los alumnos de la clase se quedaban viendo a Silver como si fuera un tonto, entre risas y murmullos algunos se fueron retirando de aquel salón dejando a Silver atrás. Yellow veía un poco preocupada al pelirrojo pero al parecer no era la única, Crystal veía confundida a Silver quien aún trataba de zafarse de aquellas gafas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó amablemente la rubia llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó la peli azul con un tono serio.

El chico pelirrojo dio un paso atrás por el susto que le hicieron dar con repentina pregunta, pues no estaba preparado para que alguien le hablara de esa forma tan preocupada, y menos encontrarse con un par de chicas lindas, a lo que hacía sentirse incomodo e incontrolablemente sonrojado.

- N-No, no estoy bien... Estoy pegado a mis lentes – respondió tartamudeando mientras seguía forcejeando con sus lentes a pesar de hacerse daño con ellas.

- ¡O-Oye! Si sigues de esa manera te lastimaras – dijo un tanto molesta Sapphire deteniendo al pelirrojo de intentar quitarse las gafas –. Puedes arrancarte el rostro – contestó con un poco de temor en el rostro imaginándose a un tipo sin rostro haciendo que le den escalofríos por imaginar tales cosas.

- Es imposible arrancarse el rostro solo por eso… – murmuró Yellow con una gotita de sudor corriendo por su rostro – de todas maneras deja que te ayudemos – dijo tomando así la confianza del pelirrojo.

- Si no me equivoco en el cuarto de limpieza hay algo para deshacer el pegamento – comentó Crystal.

- ¿En serio hay eso ahí? – preguntó Silver con una expresión de esperanza y con un su rostro aún enrojecido –. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta ahí por favor? – pidió Silver ya una vez dejando de quitarse las gafas de su rostro.

Crystal asintió a la pregunta del pelirrojo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien vamos – la peli azul comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el chico de las gafas y sus dos compañeras que caminaban tras de ellos tranquilamente –. Oigan chicas... – dijo Crystal deteniéndose.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Bueno... Creo que mejor vayan al comedor – sugirió la peli azul.

-Es cierto... Sapphy si no nos damos prisa nos ganaran nuestros lugares – continúo la rubia dirigiéndose a la castaña, ella asintió rápidamente y se echaron a correr.

- Lo siento Crys... ¡Te esperamos allá! – gritó Sapphire corriendo a toda prisa al comedor antes de que ocuparan todo los lugares.

- B-Bueno vamos... – agregó ahora un poco nerviosa de haberse quedado sola con Silver apresurándose en llegar a aquella sala y poder disfrutar la hora del almuerzo.

Silver asintió solamente y continuaron su camino hasta el cuarto de limpieza, sin darse cuenta los dos que eran seguidos minuciosamente por alguien. Un chico de googles que estaba oculto dentro de uno de los salones vacíos que daba justamente al frente del suyo. Lo único que se le vino a la mente era otra jugarreta, puesto a que su plan parecía durar muy poco tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Un cuarto de limpieza, ¿no? – se dijo Gold mientras salía de su escondite –. Muchas cosas pueden pasar estando dos personas ahí dentro, jejeje – Gold dio una pequeña risa diabólica y les siguió el paso.

Ya en el lugar que ambos chicos buscaban con impaciencia, entraron con mucho silencio, evitando ser descubiertos por entrar sin permiso a aquel cuarto.

- Oye... ¿Puedes ver dónde está porque no veo nada? - preguntó Silver seriamente mientras intentaba enfocar entre tanta oscuridad aquel líquido. Y a pesar de ser un simple cuarto de limpieza era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

- Oye Silver, está oscuro en este lugar – comentó con un tono un tanto temeroso pero con notoria seriedad.

- _"Tch, eso es lo que dije"_ – bufó Silver molesto mientras seguía intentando divisar las cosas en ese cuarto. Pero dejo eso a un lado por la emoción de quitarse sus lentes de una buena vez.

- Así que no seas impaciente tomara un poco de tiempo encontrar… – no alcanzó a terminar su frase al divisar aquel pequeño frasco que necesitaban –. Lo tengo

- Que bueno, ahora sí no me estaré tropezando – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa debido a que sus lentes tenían un aumento diferente cuando se trataba de leer.

Y la alegría le duro muy poco porque de repente, algo hizo que los dos se sintieran asustados.

CRACK.

La puerta del cuarto de limpieza se cerró a sus espaldas y ambos chicos dieron un pequeño salto en sus lugares al escuchar ese sonido.

- _"¿Cómo se cerró?"_ – sé preguntó Silver mientras se acercaba a la perilla y no podía abrir la puerta con éxito –. Oh, rayos. Está cerrado.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un chico de googles ponía una silla frente a la puerta para atrancar la puerta contra la perilla, haciéndoles difícil la tarea de que salieran de ese cuarto.

- Muy bien, ahora que la chica súper seria y el tímido de mi mejor amigo están encerrados ahí dentro, creo que es mi deber como buen amigo que soy, hacer que se expanda un rumor en toda la escuela de que se estrenó en un cuarto de limpieza – se dijo así mismo mientras se daba media vuelta y salió de ahí con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Las campanas habían sonado en el instituto y todos habían vuelto a sus clases, claro todos excepto Silver y Crystal que aún estaban encerrados por la culpa de la broma que les jugaba el azabache. Unos golpes provenían de aquella puerta bloqueada a mitad del pasillo que de por si ya estaba vació.

-!Maldición!- grito Silver enfadado mientras golpeaba aquella puerta para que alguien les abriera -

- Silver tranquilízate - dijo la peli azul calmando un poco a su compañero que solo la miraba bastante serio, ella dio un suspiro y con un movimiento de sus manos le indico que se sentara un momento- Antes que nada, saquemos esas gafas... para eso vinimos ¿no? -

El pelirrojo asintió y se sentó al frente de su compañera, ella estaba colocando un poco de ese líquido que iba a deshacer el pegamento que tenía en sus gafas, en un pedazo de tela que al parecer ella guardaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Crystal se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo y suavemente comenzó a pasar aquella tela por el lugar donde estaban las gafas del chico de ojos plata, pero claro aquella delicadeza que ella tenía solo hacía sentir más avergonzado a Silver, bueno más que de costumbre.

Por lo que el chico dejo sus intentos de salirse de ahí por uno nuevo, que fue el de quitarse los lentes. Había pedido a Crystal que le aplicara cuidadosamente dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro ese líquido para que pudiera removerse sus lentes cuanto antes, pues no podía ver muy bien con los lentes puestos, solo podía leer mejor, pero usarlos todo el tiempo le era imposible. La peli azul al verlo muy de cerca y tener sus ojos en los de él, con la única barrera que eran esos pares de cristal que la separaban, le hacía sentir una tentación que no esperaba que podría tener en aquella situación. Verlos más de cerca y por ello daba la excusa de no ver bien en la oscuridad para apreciar mejor los ojos plateados del chico que solo se sonrojaba más a cada milímetro que se acercaba ella a su rostro.

El rostro de aquella peli azul estaba colocándose de un intenso rojo que al menos no era distinguido por Silver ya que el cuarto oscuro no lo dejaba ver todo con claridad. Con cierto nerviosismo Crystal trataba de no mirar aquellos plateados ojos que ya la tenían hipnotiza por completo.

-"Demonios Crys! solo apresúrate en pasar esa tela para alejarte del!"- Le reclamo su sub-cociente en su cabeza, lo que hizo que ella se alterara un poco más - "! Estoy haciendo lo posible¡ es que se me es un poco difícil ver "- Respondió ella en su mente haciendo una extraña mueca que fue captada por el pelirrojo -"Lo que tú digas... date prisa ¿!Que no vez que estas intimidando al pobre¡?"- Volvió a hablar esa voz en su cabeza mientras ella solo se golpeaba mentalmente - "Quieres callarte solo me distraes" - Se quejó nuevamente Crystal

La peli azul aun trataba de conseguir la calma en su cabecita mientras que con total disimulo desvió su vista de esos ojos plateado que en verdad le gustaban. Y al final pudo conseguir lo que ambos estaban esperando, sacar aquellas molestas gafas del rostro del pelirrojo

-Ya está- comento con una sonrisa con total satisfacción.

Silver no pudo decir mucho, pues su mente estaba a poco de dejarle colapsado. Tenía una chica enfrente de ella, pero muy enfrente. Y no solo eso, si no que por mucho tiempo, más de lo que había pasado con alguien más. Se sentía morir en ese instante, pero con todas sus fuerzas logró mantenerse estable y verse indiferente ante la situación, pero su rostro rojizo no le ayudaba mucho a mantener oculto aquel nerviosismo que sentía con esa chica, hasta que solo asintió y giro su mirada a otro lado.

- C-Crystal... Y-Ya es hora de buscar cómo salir de aquí... ¿Q-Quieres? - pidió él nerviosamente.

-Claro...- asintió Crystal alejándose ya de aquel chico quien pudo calmar su nerviosismo al ver que ella ya se había alejado. - Bueno la puerta al parecer está atascada... no podremos salir por hay al menos que... - una mirada pensativa se posó en la peli azul mientras que Silver solo veía a su alrededor para buscar una salida. -Ya lo sé- Una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros, Silver por la ilusión que sentía al ver que ella tenía una idea, y por el lado de Crystal al a ver tenido esa idea - Derribemos la puerta - y dicho esto con un rápido movimiento la peli azul dio una fuerte patada en aquella puerta.

Silver se encontraba estupefacto en su lugar. Si antes le tenía miedo a las chicas, ahora le tenía un miedo aún mayor por ver a Crystal patear la puerta con tanta facilidad que la veía como una persona peligrosa, aunque esa sonrisa le tranquilizaba un poco y que le ayudara a salir de ahí, no tenía palabras para poder responderle correctamente, a lo que solo ocultó su mirada bajo sus cabellos, y le dio una reverencia con un casi inaudible gracias.

- No hay problema... espero te allá sido de ayuda - respondió la chica dándole la espalda -será mejor que nos apresuremos... las clases están a punto de comenzar - dijo ella con seriedad, si algo que tenía Crystal era su rápido cambio de actitud por eso no muchas personas se acostumbraban a ella. Tomando el brazo del chico pelirrojo ambos se fueron corriendo hacia sus clases, ya inventarían alguna excusa por no estar en el tiempo del almuerzo.

Al llegar al salón Crystal pudo sentir unas miradas sobre ella, claramente de sus dos mejores amigas quienes la miraban intimidantes. Como el profesor aun no llegaban se calmaron un poco y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, pero para mala suerte de la peli azul no se salvaría del interrogatorio.

- ¡Por qué tardaste tanto¡ por tu culpa casi me desmayo del hambre - reclamo molesta la castaña

- Lo siento Sapphy - se disculpó - pero hubo un incidente y quedamos atrapados en el cuarto -

-¿!Que¡? ¿!Atrapados!? ¿! Solos en un cuarto oscuro!? -grito la castaña llamando la atención de toda la clase, incluyendo la de la rubia que estaba durmiendo-

-No puedes bajar más la voz -sugirió la chica-

-¿! Se quedaron atrapados los dos solos!?- grito esta vez la rubia que había aparecido ante ellas de manera inmediata- Cuéntanos con todo detalle Crys

-eh? Tú también Yellow... - comento ya resignada comenzando a darles explicaciones a sus dos compañeras

-Te quedaste con el inocente chico atrapada... ¿que se supone debería pensar de eso?- comento un poco resignada cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno Crys... y dime ¿qué fue lo que hicieron en el cuarto? - pregunto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-¿Que hicimos de qué?- respondió un poco inocente la peli azul

-Y-ya sabes, se... ¿besaron?, el hizo... - Yellow comenzó a susurrarle en el oído lo que ella pensaba que habían hecho en esa habitación

- ... Yellow... nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertida... - susurro con su cara sonrojada haciendo sonrojar igualmente a su amiga

-!S-Solo dime si hicieron "eso" o no! -contesto nerviosa con un volumen bastante alto llamando la atención, pero por sobre todo la atención del pelirrojo él se sonrojo por el comentario de la rubia

- !Claro que no Yellow¡ -reprocho con vergüenza la peli azul-

- Bueno supongo que tendré que creerte... - comento Sapphire quien había estado callada por un rato - Bien... a toma Crys, como no llegaste te deje un poco del almuerzo - la castaña le entrego una pequeña fuente donde había una gran porción de comida-

-Muchas gracias Sapphy- dijo alegre pues su amiga era muy considerada con ella -espero no te moleste que le convide un poco a Silver... como ves él también se quedó sin su almuerzo así que no me sentiría bien comiendo-

-Claro Crys... además no te creo capaz de comerte todo eso sola- le dio una sonrisa señalando el almuerzo

Crystal se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de su compañero oji plata para entregarle una porción del almuerzo que Sapphire le había dado.

Por parte del chico de cabellos rojizos, en el instante en que la chica de cabellos azulados hablaba con sus amigas, solo miraba el techo resignado por lo que había pasado, se sentía tan tonto por aquel incidente, pero más que nada, por caer en una broma como esa, obra de la cual sabía bien por quien fue causada.

-Oye Bro. ¿Por qué no llegaste para almorzar? Te estuve esperando en la cafetería pero no aparecías - le preguntó su amigo de ojos dorados mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda del oji plateado.

-¿Qué dónde estaba?, por sí no lo sabes, me encerraste en el armario de limpieza con... Haagh - Silver estaba tan sonrojado de lo que había pasado que ni podía articular palabra alguna.

-Oh, pillín. Tal parece que la pasaste muy bien con aquella chica súper seria - le dijo sonriente a su amigo tomando asiento junto a él.

-N-No pasó nada realmente.

- Bueno~, puede que eso no sea lo que algunas personas de aquí saben - le comentó él con una sonrisa pícara mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió Silver más sonrojado y serio por la idea de su amigo.

-¡Claro que no Yellow!

Se escuchó un gritó de la chica con quien hablaban detrás de él, intensificando más el carmesí de sus mejillas.

-Bueno, creo que ya no podrás ocultar lo que ocurrió ahí dentro, jeje - luego de eso se tiró en su asiento y se dispuso a dormir.

-A veces no sé cómo te soporto.-

Luego de refunfuñar un poco con su amigo sobre lo ocurrido ahí dentro, recordó que no había comido nada por la situación en el armario de limpieza. Gold le debía un almuerzo, eso era seguro, pero de aquí a salirse de su clase y perdérsela solo por buscar un mendigo bocadillo para no morirse de hambre le parecía una mala idea. Inclusive no podía hacer nada. Pero un milagro apareció frente a él cuando estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

La misma chica de cabellos azules con la que había quedado atrapado en el mismo armario había aparecido frente a él con una gran sonrisa y con un bulto cuadrado envuelto en un pañuelo en manos.

-¿C-Crystal? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó nerviosamente a la chica que le veía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno tenía la impresión de que tú también te habías quedado sin comer así que...- comento apoyando aquel almuerzo en la mesa del pelirrojo - ¿almorzamos juntos?

Silver se sonrojo ¿Por qué demonios era tan considera con él? tratando de mantener la compostura y no caer por la vergüenza que sentía desvió la mirada y asintió, en eso la peli azul se sentó junto a el para compartir aquel almuerzo que le había entregado la salvaje de su mejor amiga.

Pero con este acto de aquella chica de cabellos azules, alguien no estaba del todo contento de que su mejor amigo tuviera toda la atención. Se sentía totalmente ofendido que fuera ignorado por aquella chica súper-seria, como le llamaba, sino que también por su mejor amigo que estaba comiendo con ella muy tranquilamente.

-Oye Silver. ¿Por qué habías dicho que habías tardado? - preguntó Gold maliciosamente a su amigo pelirrojo quien no le prestó atención -. Silver... ¿Me escuchas? - volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta.

Y aunque no le respondiera, solo algo pasaba por la mente de Silver

-"Hum, este idiota. Seguro él fue quien lo hizo. Bien, ¿ahora qué se siente que no te presten atención?" - comentó Silver en su mente tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Y tu chica súper-seria. ¿Tienes algo interesante que contar? - preguntó él sin obtener respuesta también -. ¡¿Acaso soy invisible o qué?!

Ahora si los dos lo tenían claro, Gold era un idiota que no soportaba ser ignorado. Ambos suspiraron al ver como el chico de ojos ámbar trataba de llamar su atención tan ridículamente, de verdad que se le veía muy divertido haciendo muecas que sabía molestaban al pelirrojo y cosas que claramente harían enfadar a la Chica-supér seria pero era completamente ignorado por ambos que almorzaban tranquilamente.

-!Oh Vamos de verdad me van a ignorar¡- grito cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto mientras veía a los dos comiendo

-y... ¿te ha gustado el almuerzo?- pregunto amablemente

-Si... está muy deli...- fue interrumpido al ver que todo su almuerzo estaba siendo devorado completamente por el azabache, Gold nunca se resignaría al parecer.

-Si está muy rico - Comento con su sonrisa burlona viendo como ambos lo miraban !Bien ya no estaba siendo ignorado¡

- ! Gold! -grito una molesta peli azul acercándose al chico azabache -

Toda la clase quedo en silencio al ver a Gold sentir aquel fuerte golpe proporcionado por la peli azul, todos sabían lo que era capaz de hacer Crystal si se molestaba demasiado. Gold había llegado al límite. Crystal había mando a Gold a callar, pero él no se iba a quedar así. Sabía algo que ellos no, qué él era el culpable de haberlos encerrado en el cuarto de limpieza.

-Estos dos... Ya verán - susurró molesto mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a ellos - ¡Oigan todos en el salón! ¡Este chico pelirrojo y esta peli azul!... - Gold le gritó a todos sus compañeros de clase mientras apuntaba a los mencionados, respectivamente - ¡Estuvieron encerrados en el cuarto del conserje haciendo no sé qué cosas!


End file.
